


Wings

by Elina11



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: And behind his back are wings covered with unhealed scars.





	Wings

The clatter of drums and the sharp riff of the guitar fill Jagger with unprecedented energy and sometimes it seems to him that wings appear behind him and he was ready to fly on them.

This feeling arose when he first entered the stage. The ease that gripped him then, he remembered for a lifetime. Then for the first time it seemed to him that wings had spread out behind him - translucent, barely pulsating and only gaining power.

Over time, the wings became stronger and brighter, and Mick's dependence on this energy only intensified. Sometimes, looking at himself in the mirror, he saw that the wings, devoid of energy, bleed slightly, wounded by everyday life, and then he took action. He tries other projects and seeks to get used to another environment, changing it.

_But without the Rolling Stones, the wings began to lose power and sometimes there was a feeling as if they were uprooting them._

Mick understands this, but stubbornly refuses to admit it.

Charlie's jaw gave the forces of this strange wingedness and Mick made a decision.

And even now, when he is next to Charlie and Keith, it seems to him that there were no wounds. But the scars on the wings make it clear what he did during the risk of his group breaking up. He knew this, and if he had been offered to go this way a second time, he would have walked this rake again.

After all, the wings must be hardened.

And this cannot be changed.


End file.
